dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eric
Perfil *'Nombre:' 에릭 / Eric thumb|248px|Eric *'También conocido como:' Eric Moon *'Nombre real:' 문정혁 / Moon Jeong Hyuk *'Lugar de nacimiento': Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Compositor y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 71kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Agencia:' Shinhwa Company y Top Class Entertainment Dramas * Myung Wol the Spy (KBS2, 2011) * Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) * Que Sera, Sera (MBC, 2007) * Wolf (MBC, 2006) * Invincible Parachute Agent (SBS, 2006) * Super Rookie (MBC, 2005) * Phoenix (MBC, 2004) * Banjun Drama (SBS, 2004) * Breathless (MBC, 2003) Películas * Diary of June (2005) * A Bittersweet Life (2005) * Emergency Act 19 (2002) Programas de TV *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *July 2006 Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge with Shinhwa - MBC *2006 Heroine 6 *2005 X-Man - SBS *2005 Love Letter Anuncios *'2007:' HANBUL Cosmetics' it 's skin' *'2007:' Coca-Cola *'2005:' NII *'2005:' Spam *'2005:' Swiss luxury watches, even *'2005:' Vivaldi Park *'2004: '''KT Falcon Pass *'2004:' Domino's Pizza *'2004:' Anycall Videos Musicales *Teen Top-Supa Luv *Shin Hye Sung & Lyn - Love..After, Winter Story feat Eric, Jung Hyuk *Lee Hyun Do (D.O.) -The New Classic *Lee Hyo Ri - Animotion *Kan Mi Youn - Paparazzi, feat Eric Moon *Son Dam Bi - Are you crazy Premios * '''2004 Acting Daesang Award:' Mejor nuevo actor por Phoenix * 2006 SBS Acting Award: Mejor actor por Invincible Parachute Agent * 2006 SBS Acting Award: Premio a uno de los diez coreanos más populares Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Shinhwa *'Familia:' Dos hermanas y un hermano mayor *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Aficiones: '''Escuchar música, navegar por internet. *'Especialidades:' Clarinete, saxofón, rap de estilo libre y beat box. *Antes de debutar con Shinhwa. Eric junto a su compañero Andy habían colaborado en el videoclip de S.E.S "I'm your girl" e incluso aparecieron en varios programas musicales. *El 9 de octubre del 2008 Eric hizo su ingreso al servicio militar en el Centro de Entrenamiento Nonsan en Chungnam. Regresó el 30 octubre del 2010. *Es un gran líder y reconocido en el mundo del entretenimiento por todo el trabajo de detrás de las cámaras que ha tenido que hacer durante años para sacar Shinhwa adelante. Aunque ahora el presidente de SM. Entertaiment y él se llevan bastante bien, no quita que la disputa por el nombre de Shinhwa no haya sido uno de los debates más duros del K-Pop. *Ganó un concurso de baile en América. *Mantuvo una relación con la actriz Park Si Yeon pero decidieron terminar en el 2007 debido a las diferencias de personalidad. Quedaron como amigos en la industria del entretenimiento. *Eric y Park Si Yeon se convirtieron en pareja cuando Eric anunció audazmente su amor el uno al otro en mayo del 2004 en su página web personal. *Es considerado como una de las celebridades masculinas más apuestas. *En el más reciente episodio de "''Radio Star" Eric admite que disfruta vestirse de mujer. *Eric asegura que le ofrecieron un papel interesante para una nueva serie. En una de las escena, tenía que tocar el piano desnudo. Rechazó la oferta porque, según él, los miembros de Shinhwa se burlarían de ello por los próximos 10 años. *Conocido por tener una personalidad 4D. *Sus amigos y compañeros de Shinhwa han revelado que con Eric habían descubierto cosas que jamás hubieran imaginado; cuando aún Shinhwa vivían juntos, Eric preparaba toda clase de bromas para asustar a sus miembros en la cual, en una de ellas, se quedó dormido en la bañera esperando a Dongwan para pegarle un susto. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Wikipedia en Ingles *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Shinhwa Company